Taking Over Me
by Aninha Black
Summary: Um mal entendido acontece,mas o amor assume o controle sobre tudo...


N/A: Essa song não é a minha primeira, mas é mais um fruto da minha  
imaginação. Tenho apreciado muito o casal Draco e Gina e resolvi escrever  
outra song com eles e com música do Evanescence. Espero que gostem e  
comentem...  
Taking over me  
(Assumindo o controle sobre mim)  
You don't remember me  
(Você não se lembra de mim)  
But I remember you  
(Mas eu me lembro de ti)  
I lie awake and try so hard  
(Eu me deito acordada e tento)  
Not to think of you  
(não pensar em você)  
But who can decide qhat they dream?  
(Mas quem consegue decidir o que sonhar?)  
And dream I do...  
(E eu sonho...)  
  
Gina entrou no dormitório chorando, se lembrava de tudo que Draco havia  
dito antes de acontecer tudo que acontecera hoje; achava que ele não  
lembrava dela quando tomava atitudes, mas ela pensava nele em tudo que  
fazia. Deitou-se ainda acordada, tentou não pensar nele... Adormeceu. E  
sonhou com ele, não podia decidir sonhar com outra coisa, por mais que  
insistisse em sua cabeça que não queria sonhar com Draco, sonhava sim e  
gostava.  
I believe in you  
(Eu acredito em você)  
I'll give upeverthing just find you  
(Eu desistiria de tudo só pra te encontrar)  
I have to be with you to live te breathe  
(Eu tenho que estar com você para viver, para respirar,)  
You're taking over me  
(Você está assumindo o controle sobre mim)  
  
Draco ficou sentado à beira do lago boa parte da noite, acreditava em  
Gina; sabia que ela não o traíra como dissera, mas Parkinson e Bulstrode  
confundiam sua mente e não o deixavam pensar direito... Acabara  
decepcionando Gina. Ele desistiria de seu nome, o dinheiro da família, o  
seu destino, de tudo para encontrar com ela, para viver com ela. Draco  
sentia que só vivia, só respirava quando estava com Gina: a vida e o amor  
de Gina para com ele estava assumindo o controle da sua vida.  
Have you forgotten all I know  
(Você já se esqueceu de tudo que eu sei)  
And all we had?  
(e de tudo que tivemos?)  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
(Você me viu implorando seu amor por mim)  
And touched my hand  
(E tocou minha mão)  
I knew you loved me then...  
(Então eu sabia que você me amava...)  
Depois de uma semana, Gina decidiu ceder ao pedido de Draco: topara  
conversar com ele.  
- Draco, você se esqueceu de tudo o que eu sei sobre você? Que esqueci de  
tudo que tivemos juntos? – Gina perguntou – Inclusive das brigas?  
- Eu sei que você não esqueceu. – Draco respondeu e virou-se para encarar  
Gina – Eu não esqueci e nunca esquecerei.  
- Draco...  
- Gina... – Draco começou – me perdoa? – Gina olhou séria – Eu sei que  
você não esperava que eu, Draco Malfoy, algum dia fosse pedir perdão a  
alguém. Mas é que eu nunca amei ninguém, e eu só tenho uma certeza, eu te  
amo.  
- Draco... – Gina ia responder, mas não achava palavras para dizer que o  
perdoava e o amava; apenas pegou a mão de Draco e a trouxe para junto do  
seu coração.  
- Eu tô perdoado? – Draco perguntou – Você me ama de verdade?  
Gina não respondeu, apenas sorriu e beijou Draco como se estivessem há  
séculos separados.  
- Agora eu tenho mais certeza do que eu já tinha. – Draco disse quando  
momentaneamente pararam de beijar – Você sempre me amou. – Gina novamente  
sorriu antes de Draco beijá-la.  
I believe in you  
(Eu acredito em você)  
I'll give up everthing just to find you  
(Eu desistiria de tudo só pra te encontrar)  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
(Eu tenho que estar com você para viver, para respirar)  
You're taking over me  
(Você está assumindo o controle sobre mim)  
  
Depois do que Draco dissera a ela, depois do pedido de perdão, Gina  
acreditava nele, desistiria de todos os seus sonhos para ficar com ele;  
sentia que dependia dele para viver e respirar, o amor de Draco estava  
assumindo o controle de sua vida. Eles se amavam e, era um amor  
incontestável.  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
(Eu olho no espelho e vejo sua face)  
If I look deep enough  
(se eu olhar profundo o suficiente)  
So many things inside that are  
(muitas coisas lá dentro que são)  
Just like you are taking ouver  
(exatamente como você estão assumindo o controle)  
Gina e Draco se olharam no espelho que a garota segurava, olhavam fundo  
para os próprios olhos refletidos; sentiram-se estranhamente bem, não se  
viam, viam um ao outro, como se estivessem em corpos diferentes... o amor  
de cada um consumira o outro, o amor estava assumindo o controle da vida  
deles.  
  
N/A: E aí gostaram? Ficou legal? Comentem ok? 


End file.
